


FLEX! (Reinhardt x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PstOhiTnLHU





	

FLEX! (Reinhardt x Reader)

 

In the rather warm and cozy house, a deep, cheery chuckle was joined by a squeal of laughter, creating a strange but joyful duet that could be described as pure joy. The owners of the two voices were in the bathroom, looking at themselves in the mirror, reflecting the wide smiles on their faces.

"Join me, little one!" Reinhardt chuckled, holding his son in one arm just to be safe as he gave his arm a flex, showing off those incredible muscles. His son, well, your son, was watching his dad with awe as he was in a daze for a brief moment before doing the same, making his father laugh. This cycle continued for a while, son repeating his father's flexes and poses, causing both to laugh before the next motion. You had been currently trying to take a nap but the rumble of laughter had awoke you, causing you to look over at the bathroom to see your two boys having fun with one another. It was sweet, cute even as you watched blissfully from your spot in bed, wondering how you could be so blessed by the two before you broke your silence, calling out to the pair. 

"Having fun there, my manly knights?" you mused, causing the two to look at you, a warm smile on your face.

"Mutti!" your son wailed, making grabby hands at you instantly. You got up and walked over, the tot grabbing onto you and practically climbed onto your chest, clinging to you tightly.

"Look at you, you're getting so strong!" you giggled, supporting him as you pecked his forehead, "Just like vati."

"But alas, I'm not as strong as you, fräulein," Reinhardt mumbled, having moved behind you after your kid escaped from his arms, using said arms to wrap around your waist.

"Oh hush," you chided, giggling under your breath, "I'm not the one who carried his wife around when she was pregnant."

"But I'm not the one who carried our child," Reinhardt muttered softly, rocking you back and forth gently, being so cheesyly romantic, "You are strong."

"Danke, mein ritter," you mused in his native tongue, knowing that he loved it as you snuck a kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe you can show me your strength later?" Reinhardt whispered into your ear, his breath a little husky as he started to peck your cheek down to your neck, "In our bed?"

You instantly laughed, pulling back as your cheeks were rosy red but not due to the kisses but by the look on your child's face; terror in his soft blue eyes as she looked at his father with shock and fear, not sure what he just hear but he didn't like it.

"Maybe later, after we de-traumatize our kid."


End file.
